


龍的寶物（kbdn）

by pptaira



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira
Summary: 奇巴納第二次面對昏迷不醒的丹帝。這次他真的操他媽的受夠了。2020/12/10因為加章節的關係改了Rating。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> # 奇巴納腦子有病  
> # 丹帝有點慘  
> # 上面這兩項讓你覺得有點抖抖的話，就是跳車的時候了

「你當冠軍當了這麼久，我知道你有守護迦勒爾的責任感。但聽好，既然我們已經在一起了，我希望你可以多依賴我一點。好嗎？丹帝。」  
「無極汰那的事件發生的時候，我真的……我非常、非常難過，也非常生氣。你就跟以往一樣，把所有事情都扛下來了。」  
「你昏迷的那幾天，我都快瘋了你知道嗎？我知道我該痛恨的是自己的無能，但我也痛恨你那時候沒有尋求我的幫助。該死……如果你沒醒過來，我就算追到監獄也要把洛茲的骨頭拆了。」  
「所以，答應我好嗎？不要光想著體諒別人，至少不要想著體諒我。丹帝，我想成為你的助力，我想成為你願意依靠的人。」

從噴火龍背上墜落的瞬間，奇巴納曾經的話語如跑馬燈般掠過腦中。  
他搞砸了。

巨人凳岩一帶出現了極巨化寶可夢離開巢穴大鬧的罕見通報。一般而言，離開能量點的寶可夢會很快解除極巨化狀態，因此曠野地帶雖因氣候、地形多變而時有天災，卻少有訓練家被寶可夢襲擊受傷的事件發生。  
丹帝已經卸下冠軍的職務，但他也暫時接手了洛茲作為聯盟會長的部分工作，相較過去反而得以更直接快速地得到迦勒爾各地的情報。  
而特別清閒的時候——譬如現在，暫時沒有需要和他進行對戰塔升階挑戰的訓練家——他並不介意親自處理這些麻煩。所以這次他也抱著活動筋骨的心情飛速前往了事發地點。正巧，四處大鬧的是一隻超極巨化的鋁鋼龍，對於這隻寶可夢的習性與攻擊模式駕輕就熟的丹帝馬上判斷他可以獨自解決這起事件。  
就結而論，他太輕敵了。  
這隻鋁鋼龍和他最熟悉的那隻鋁鋼龍比起來弱得太多了，以至於他輕忽了野生寶可夢陷入危機時失去理性的最後一搏——他被招式引起的強風直接吹飛。一切發生得太快，無法平穩飛行的噴火龍一時也無法接近保護他。  
失去意識前，堅盾劍怪的聖劍正好給了鋁鋼龍最後一擊，極巨化解除的亮光成為他最後看到的影像。

* * *

下次醒來時，丹帝首先看見的是不熟悉的白色天花板。他覺得全身無比疲倦，稍一使力發現自己甚至無法起身，只得轉動眼球觀察四周的情況。  
首先，這裡顯然是一間醫院，因為那個他仍記憶猶新的事件，他現在正躺在病床上。  
再來，自己無法起身的最大原因倒不是缺乏力氣，而是臥在自己床邊睡覺的奇巴納一雙長臂直接壓在了自己身上。  
但這情況只持續了數秒鐘，奇巴納似乎被他些微的動靜驚醒了，撐著滿是血絲的雙眼一臉茫然的看向這邊。  
「……你醒了。」奇巴納的聲音不住顫抖，「你、丹帝……你終於——」他哽咽了一下，馬上起身抱住丹帝。  
「媽的，你他媽的……本大爺……你知道本大爺有多害怕……」  
丹帝多麼想要回抱他的愛人，無奈雙手提起些許就是極限，最後只能提起手指勾住對方的衣角。  
「對不起，讓你擔心了。」

丹帝失去意識整整一個星期，但他沒花多少日子復健就得到了出院許可。期間他也得到許多熟人的探望。索妮亞、赫普和小勝雖然各自有繁忙的工作，卻還是三天兩頭來照看他的復原狀況。亞洛和露璃娜送上了自家的農漁特產，卡蕪和美蓉為他準備了大量營養品，彩豆陪他做了一整個早上的復健，聶梓……在辭去道館館主後多了許多無所事事的空閒，也就常常跑來陪他聊天解悶。許許多多來過他病房的人中，奇巴納是唯一一個全天在線的。雖說現在是道館挑戰的休賽期，並不代表他就沒有身為館主的工作了。然而他毫不猶豫地請了長假，就怕不盯著丹帝他又要四處亂晃不好好養病。  
大概是不想阻礙丹帝的復健心情，奇巴納至今為止還沒問起他所遭遇的意外，但這並沒讓丹帝輕鬆多少，因為奇巴納顯然在生他的氣，他一點也不覺得對方忍著不將憤怒表現出來是個好跡象。

他們終於得以一起回到位在宮門市郊外的公寓。  
丹帝的身體仍未恢復完全，一關上家門，熟悉的安心感就引起了他的睡意。偏偏在這個時間點，奇巴納沉著臉說出了丹帝最害怕的句子。  
「為什麼那時候不找本大爺一起去？」  
丹帝低下頭，不太敢與那雙凌厲的雙眼對視。  
「情況很緊急，而且現場一定非常危險，我不想麻煩你，而且我不……我不希望害你受傷。」  
「嗯，不希望害我受傷。」奇巴納發出了僵硬的笑聲。其中流露的苦澀狠狠刺痛了丹帝的心，他不敢說能完全了解奇巴納的心情，但他知道今天換作他遇到同樣的事情也會感到氣憤。  
「我知道，我明明答應過要多依賴你的。對不起。」丹帝邊說邊逼著自己抬頭，希望足夠真誠的表現能夠稍微讓對方消氣。  
與他想像的不同，奇巴納臉上並沒有明顯的憤慨或不滿，反倒意外的冷靜。但丹帝就是能感覺到他無害的外皮底下正怒火中燒的內心。  
奇巴納聽了他的話後沉默了許久。他沒有動靜，丹帝自己也難以結束這個尷尬的場面，只得站在原地等待。  
「本大爺不夠好嗎？」奇巴納突然問道。  
丹帝愣了一下，無法理解這個結論從何而來。  
「等等，奇巴納，你在——」  
「也是，畢竟從沒贏過你……本大爺在你眼中太弱了，所以你大概……哈哈，你大概也不屑我的幫忙。」他自嘲道。  
「沒有，絕對沒有那種事！如果奇巴納來幫忙就絕對不會發生意外了，我——」丹帝連忙解釋。  
「那到底為什麼！」奇巴納至此才收起鎮靜的表象，他用力擒住丹帝的肩膀，面目凶狠地大聲咆哮：「本大爺不懂啊，到底為什麼不依賴我，為什麼你總是……操！我受夠了，我受夠總是到了事後才懊悔，受夠守在不知道會不會醒來的你身邊，我真的受夠了，丹帝，我受夠了……」他越說越小聲，最後將頭靠在丹帝肩頭，幾乎要哭出來了。  
「對不起，奇巴納。都怪我。你知道的，我總是想衝在大家前面，而且我……我無法忍受身邊的人為我受傷，我真的很抱歉。」丹帝強忍著肩膀被用力捏緊的疼痛，張手抱住了對方發抖的身體。  
「那我就活該忍耐嗎？」奇巴納怒極反笑，鬆開了對丹帝的鉗制，「我就活該永遠被你保護？因為你無法忍受我受傷，所以我就活該要忍受你受傷嗎？」  
丹帝自知理虧，只能更加收緊自己的手臂。  
「對不起……我……我也不想再找藉口。我習慣這麼做太久了，但我會改的，我不會再讓你擔心了。」  
「對，當然，你會改。上次你也是這麼跟我說的，然後呢？」奇巴納突然推開他，不顧他的踉蹌反而又補了一腳把他踹倒在地。  
「——！奇巴納！」丹帝痛得怒吼。  
「如果你不知道什麼叫依賴別人，那本大爺現在開始教你。」  
奇巴納掛上一副人畜無害的笑容，長手一抓就捉住了丹帝的腳踝。丹帝多麼想馬上逃開，虛弱的身體卻沒辦法如他的意。他從未感受如此龐大的力量差距，也從未如此深切地看見奇巴納蘊藏在溫和外殼下的暴虐。

一手鉗著腳踝，一手按著大腿，然後對著膝蓋用力踩下。

啪。

啪。第二聲。

整個過程實在太過快速而簡單，丹帝甚至來不及發出慘叫。

* * *

劇烈的疼痛使丹帝發昏暈眩，自己的雙腳都扭向了不自然的方向，他張開嘴想用力尖叫卻只能發出幾個類似抽氣的濁音。奇巴納的表情甚至沒有一點愧疚，他看著他在地上掙扎完全沒有要出手幫忙的意思——當然，因為那雙斷腿就是他折的。  
「我們先從這邊開始學起吧，」奇巴納蹲下身，語氣淡漠到可怕。  
「『奇巴納，幫我打電話叫救護車。』」  
「你、你在……你在說什——」丹帝下意識地後退，他用雙手撐著地板遠離奇巴納的碰觸，對方本來打算撫摸他臉頰的手只得僵在空中。  
「唉，丹帝，這還只是第一課。配合一點，你現在需要一些專業醫護，但你顯然沒辦法自己走去拿手機。」奇巴納無奈地放下手，用真的擔心他的語氣說道：「你只是需要一些提醒，學習不再把所有事情攬在自己身上。」  
丹帝痛苦地搖頭，「我……我知道這次是我不好，但你所做的——啊、奇巴納，你不——別、啊啊！」  
眼前的青年顯然失去耐性了，伸長手臂直接抓住丹帝斷骨的患處把他扯回身邊，想當然惹得對方發瘋似的哀號。  
為什麼事情會變成這樣？三分鐘前他們還在好好的對話，但現在——奇巴納的行為根本不可理喻。  
「『奇巴納，扶我起床』。『奇巴納，我想上廁所，幫我一下』。『奇巴納，我想出門散步』。『奇巴納，我有些沒辦法處理的工作』……我們可以一步一步來，好嗎？丹帝？」  
這次丹帝不敢逃離了，奇巴納得以拭去他臉頰上的淚水。  
「塔主的學習能力那麼好，在腳傷痊癒之前一定能好好明白依賴他人的重要性，對吧？」奇巴納俯身親吻他的嘴唇，溫暖的語調敲在對方耳畔，但丹帝只感覺渾身冰冷。  
「別害怕，我知道習慣得慢慢改。萬一你沒來得及在傷好前改掉頑固的毛病，我也不介意再把你的腿打斷一次。」  
他隨著笑容牽動瞇細了眼，眼中卻沒有半點笑意。

沒辦法把自己照顧好的寶物，就只配被鎖在寶庫裡面。


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 在ch.1就#過的東西順便巴納也慘丹帝也腦子有病了  
> # 飲尿、輕監禁、大小便失禁，很雷我知道拜託大家自衛  
> # 電波  
> # 後記是dnkb

奇巴納並沒有變，這是整齣鬧劇裡最糟糕的部分。

「奇巴納，我想去廁所。」  
「嗯，馬上背你——」  
他理應為了與重傷自己的兇手同住一個屋簷下感到恐懼，  
「不用，在這裡就好，」  
但他沒有，因為那個人是奇巴納。  
「你來喝下去。」  
_拒絕我吧。_ 丹帝心想。  
奇巴納驚訝的眼神讓他感受到了一絲復仇的快意，但那份幸災樂禍轉眼間又變回了極度的不適。  
到底是什麼樣的咒詛讓他們淪落到必須如此互相傷害。

「……好。」他說。  
_只要是你想要的。_ 是他沒說出口的緣由。

丹帝的嘴唇動了動，卻發不出聲音。他真的、真的對青年那副百依百順的模樣感到無比反胃。

奇巴納小心的抬起他的腳為他把長褲除下，輕柔的動作絲毫沒有牽動到他的傷口。在內褲褪到膝窩處後，奇巴納在他的腿間跪下了，就像每次為他口交時那樣順從而熟練的動作讓丹帝的怒火直接飆上燃點。他將手卡進奇巴納原本就張大的嘴，像是要把對方的下顎掰脫一樣將手指鎖緊扣死。奇巴納發出了疼痛的嗚咽，那讓丹帝更加不爽了，這個混帳根本就沒資格露出任何不滿的情緒。  
「不准漏出來。」丹帝惡狠狠地說，或許更像是咆哮。連綿的熱流幾乎是對著奇巴納的喉嚨注入，他可以感受到對方的如何努力地吞嚥，喉嚨賣命滾動的感覺幾乎要令他以另一種形式發狂。他早就想好了，要是奇巴納不小心把腥臊的液體嗆出一點半點，他就能以此為由否定對方自以為是的照護。  
「……這樣、滿意了嗎？」  
事與願違，奇巴納縱使吞到雙眼發紅滴淚，也將他的排泄物一滴不漏地喝進了胃裡。青年茫然地仰頭乾嘔的樣子如丹帝預期的悽慘，但眼中那一份達成任務的欣喜讓他得逞的快慰都轉作了更加龐大的噁心感。

奇巴納並沒有變，直到現在丹帝仍然如此認為。他對戀人的所作所為感到極度地不適，卻從未感到意外。  
他痛恨自己的肯定。

『會長？』  
丹帝微微一驚，瞬間從陰鬱的思考中回神。他揉了揉不自覺緊皺的眉頭。  
「……抱歉，請你繼續說吧。」  
遠端會議軟體另一端的聯盟職員遲疑地點了點頭，他從未看過丹帝在開會時恍神，但考慮到上司最近遭逢變故，他很快地放下了多餘的擔憂。  
「關於午間新聞——『以歐路普頻道』所發表的快訊，聯盟要如何應對？」  
丹帝點開屬下剛剛傳來的連結，快速地閱讀過於辛辣的文字，最後在看見那張映著奇巴納的不得體照片時瞇起眼睛。  
喔，對了。他昨天要奇巴納塞跳蛋去上班來著。  
「……神經病。」他幾不可聞地喃喃道。  
『……會長？』  
「讓拳關道館自己處理吧，」丹帝擺擺手，漠然回答：「這麼擅長掀起騷動的馭龍風暴，他們應該應對得很有經驗了。」

奇巴納並沒有變。丹帝過於冷淡地提出要求時，就對他會乖乖照做這點沒有任何懷疑。  
_他就是會這麼做。_  
丹帝仰靠在椅背上。  
奇巴納沒有變，那他自己呢？以往的他是會做出如此公私不分的要求的人嗎？

「奇巴納，」  
_拒絕我吧。_  
「我想要你的牙齒。」  
但他還沒有讓奇巴納付出代價。他仍然沒有剝開奇巴納曾經隱去一瞬間的外殼。他知道奇巴納對自己呵護備至的真意全是為了掩蓋他對自己做出的脫序行為，他可沒有義務陪對方演這場爛戲。  
_拒絕我。_  
「哪一顆？」

丹帝抓住了他拿著鉗子的右手。

「分手吧。」  
他的表情動搖了，為什麼奇巴納就不能拒絕他，那怕天殺的一次就好。  
「你不用再照顧我、擔心我，也不用再聽我的要求了，」他虛弱地、真摯地要求著，「分手吧。」  
奇巴納緩緩放下握緊的工具，他端詳著丹帝的臉。  
「……我、」奇巴納看了看本來要在自己的牙床上搞出一個大洞的鉗子，看了看丹帝。似乎想勾起一個笑容，卻在中途僵住了。  
「我、還有……還有、哪裡做得不夠好？」奇巴納握著他的手，語調乾澀得不似人聲，「跟我說吧，丹帝，我會改的，求求你。」  
丹帝搖頭。  
「放我們彼此自由吧。」

他看見奇巴納眼中那個建構好的世界崩毀了，話語無法表達的癲狂取而代之。極端銳利的目光讓一股燒灼般的冰冷瞬間竄上丹帝的背脊。對方散發出地、與他的印象如出一轍的怒意竟讓他欣喜若狂。丹帝的心中霎時溢滿了此生最痛徹心扉的狂喜 _。答允我吧。拒絕我吧。_ 不論奇巴納選擇哪一項，他都要成為鬧劇的敗者。

「你又、想，丟下我、去哪裡了？」  
奇巴納突然出手扼住了他的氣管，沙啞的怒言傾洩而出，赤裸裸的暴虐將他壓得渾身緊繃。他剛箝制住丹帝的要害，房內頓時傳來無數憤怒與驚恐的嘶鳴。兩人的寶可夢從球中竄出，在特別挑高加寬過的房間裡僵持對峙。護主心切的堅盾劍怪第一個想衝過群龍形成的障壁，卻被展開鐵壁的鋁鋼龍硬生生擋住去路。  
「想清楚。在你們碰到我之前，我能折斷他幾根手指？」意識不清間，丹帝聽見奇巴納狠戾地大吼：「以前的你們沒能把丹帝保護好，現在也一樣！」  
銳利的破空聲接著兩個悶響，丹帝不用看就知道是多龍巴魯托情急射出的龍箭被龐岩怪擋下了。  
「放、開——……奇……」  
混亂的交戰聲四起，以噴火龍為首使用特殊攻擊的寶可夢心繫丹帝的安危無法貿然出手，更別提就算沒有這個人質，奇巴納的夥伴所張起的防禦也不是一時半會能突破的。  
丹帝扯著對方手臂的力氣越來越弱，陷入缺氧昏迷前，他順著奇巴納布滿血絲的凶惡視線看向自己的寶可夢——那樣的混亂、那樣的錯愕。  
_我也沒想到會這樣啊。_  
「……把他、交給我。」  
無奈他想苦笑也笑不出來了。

* * *

醒覺時發現自己被封箱膠帶黏死在椅子上實在不是什麼好體驗。奇巴納在將他的四肢與椅身綑綁在一塊前甚至將他的關節都凹成了幾乎無法施力的姿勢。  
屋裡布滿了打鬥的痕跡，卻已經看不見寶可夢的身影了。丹帝掙扎了幾下就知道以他現在的身體狀況絕對無法從現在的困境中逃脫。

雖然憑著直覺走到這一步，但現在就算是他也看不清局勢會如何發展了。

奇巴納回房看見他醒時沉默了一會，他身上好幾處繃帶包紮的痕跡上還滲著血，丹帝暗自喟嘆自己的夥伴想必是在對傷害人類有所踟躕的情況下拚勁努力了一番。  
「我會等的，等到你回心轉意的時候。」奇巴納開口第一句話便沒頭沒尾地道。  
「回什麼心轉什麼意？」丹帝哼了一聲，當然是明知故問。  
「跟我保證……跟我保證你會好好待在我身邊。」奇巴納卻像是沒聽到他說話一樣，雙眼無神地喃喃自語。  
「好嗎？就這樣……這樣就好。」

那就是他們之間唯一的對話。奇巴納在不遠處席地而坐，將剛剛拿在手上醫藥箱打開後開始自顧自地拆換繃帶。  
丹帝臉一沉，和至今為止的倒胃感不同，他感覺內臟像是被什麼冰冷的東西攫住了扭緊。  
奇巴納變了。

「奇巴納，帶我去廁所。」  
他試圖搭話，而奇巴納毫無反應。這大概是在曠野地區的意外後丹帝第一次從奇巴納身上感覺到了違和感。  
「呼……哈哈，你已經不打算聽我的話了嗎？」  
「……」  
「……奇巴納。」  
「……」  
「奇巴納！」丹帝吼道。  
奇巴納將醫藥箱闔上，起身出房拿了筆電後回到原地坐下。  
丹帝不自覺地咬牙，牙關卻開始打顫。奇巴納完全不打算回應他，因為那不是他想聽的。  
「……拜託你。」  
「……」  
「拜託你……我不想……」丹帝低下頭。

好吧，這大概就是椅子周圍鋪滿了嬰兒寶可夢專用的尿墊的原因。

奇巴納等的只有一句話，而丹帝越是明白這件事，就越不可能說出口。  
他不知道奇巴納打算跟他耗多久，但過去的這三個小時對方是真的當他不存在一般地毫無回應。  
「奇巴納……」丹帝虛弱地喊著。他的下腹已經鼓脹到了極限，但該死地奇巴納仍然對他不聞不問。  
「至少……至少把我的褲子給脫了……」  
這句話當然也不是奇巴納想聽的。  
丹帝的身體因為憤怒與無助而發抖，他勉強自己不露出任何動搖的模樣，只在最後關頭閉上眼睛。被衣物阻住的溫熱將他跨間的布料染上一層深色，濡濕的感覺從跨下延伸到大腿。椅面上頭瞬間積出了一灘小漥，不斷累積的液體接連往地面滴落。  
或許是眼前的慘狀太過可憐，在他因為被羞辱的憤慨而脫力癱軟時，奇巴納終於捨得搭裡他了——如果不言不語地拿剪刀剪開他的褲子除下再拿毛巾為他擦乾清理算是搭裡的話。

丹帝仍看得到窗外的風景，仍看得到壁鐘上的燈號跳動，卻對時間的流逝越來越不敏感。他不知在哪個時點昏沉睡去，醒來時剛好看見奇巴納正扣著道館制服的釦子。  
「對戰塔幫你請假了，你的寶可夢我送到中心了，」他說得輕描淡寫，「……你知道我在等什麼。」  
「做夢吧。」丹帝憤恨地呸聲道。  
奇巴納，如同之前每一次他試圖激怒他時一樣，只若有所思地瞥了他一眼，便毫無反應地出門了。

丹帝的視線前方從奇巴納換成了一個正對著他的攝影機，他胸腔中那股冰結般的窒息感卻絲毫未消。他與鏡頭對望，知道在遙遠的另一邊奇巴納仍然在等自己脫口而出的一句話。  
他仍不知道奇巴納打算跟他耗多久——至少不會太久。他沒有為他準備伙食，那是絲毫沒有打算和他長期抗戰。

傍晚，攝影機的位子交還給了奇巴納。餓了一整天的丹帝已經意識昏沉，奇巴納在換他身下的尿墊時他根本記不起自己是什麼時候失禁的。無事可做的他一整天都半睡半醒，這個不自然的體勢意外地折磨心智。  
「……奇巴、納。」  
而他的處境顯然還能比現在更糟糕，當熟悉的絞痛感無預警地自身體深處竄上腦門時，他除了絕望也別無二想了。  
「……」  
「這次是……我是認真的……帶我去廁所。」丹帝低聲道，說話時腸胃蠕動的疼痛讓他縮了縮腳趾，「……我……操……你不會想看的，相信我、」  
_那不是奇巴納想聽的。_ 丹帝無法相信自己腦中居然馬上出現了這個念頭，他趕緊晃了晃頭將其驅散。  
「奇巴納……！」他咬牙切齒，「你到底……操！你到底在想什麼！」情急之下丹帝終於忍受不住了，他崩潰地大吼：「鬧夠了嗎？好玩嗎？把我羞辱成這樣你滿意了嗎？就算你這麼做也……也……——」

那不是奇巴納想聽的。

「明明……明明分手對我們來說都是好事……我不想再……再逼你……」  
丹帝的肩膀微微晃動，不受控的淚水終於從他的臉頰滑落。  
奇巴納始終面不改色地盯著他看，始終在等待。  
細細的啜泣聲從咬不緊的齒間漏出，剛剛一陣激動讓他再也無法抵抗最原始的慾望。封箱膠帶將他的身體晃動都鎖在了椅子上，卻理所當然地檔不住那些令人害臊的聲響，那些在下身赤裸的狀況下格外明顯的溫熱。丹帝紅透的臉早已不知是出於羞恥還是出於憤怒，下身的暢通同時將他心中僅存的堅持排空了。  
他緊緊握拳，無法忍受空氣中一再提醒他殘忍現實的惡臭，

「我……我需、要你。」

但他最無法忍受的是自己完全停不下來、著魔似地的懇求。

「我……向你保證……我需要你、奇巴納……不要……不要這樣逼我……」他的身體縮了縮，黯淡的琥珀色眼瞳完全無法向任何地方對焦，「我會好好……跟你待在一起……」

_拒絕我吧。_

奇巴納起身時的腳步非常不穩，他完全是用撲上來的體勢抱住了他。  
丹帝不知道自己的腦袋是跟著奇巴納一起壞了還是怎麼了，但真有那麼一瞬間，他想著奇巴納那副卑微的樣子或許不全是裝的。

「……你的衣服會弄髒的。」丹帝聽見自己這麼說，然後無法克制地笑了。他到底是太在乎對方還是瘋了才會講出這麼賤的台詞。  
奇巴納吻他，從他濕潤的眼窩到他的缺水乾裂的唇，然後把自己的眼淚也添了上去，把兩人的臉都搞得黏糊糊的。

「本大爺的寶物。」

或許他是這麼說的吧，丹帝沒有聽清。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我只會寫HE，所以隔天兩人就會異常健氣的和好了。
> 
> 「奇巴納，我想打炮，去洗屁股。」  
> 「蛤可以不要等都躺進被子準備關燈睡覺了才說嗎？明天吧。」  
> 「？我不是你的寶物嗎？你的寶物的請求欸？」  
> 「欸……」  
> 「那都是欺騙少男心的甜言蜜語嗎……」  
> 「嗚咕……」  
> 然後就去洗屁股打炮了。
> 
> 像這樣。  
> 雖然電波到爆但這是一個巴納都逼成這樣丹只好繼續快樂地想提什麼要求提什麼要求了的Ending ^^


End file.
